lauras alien friend
by akutskiforever
Summary: laura is the daughter of karl well one day she meets a xenomorph and helps save it read and see how the story unfolds
1. the forest and the bear

Lauras friend

chapter 1 -the forest and the bear

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Aliens talking"**

"Six speaking english"

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the following things

1)avp

2)any random tidbits i throw in

I do own the storyline that comes out of my twisted imagination but nothing else

 **Prologue**

We see a young girl of about 10 years of age she was wearing a yellow dress her name is laura Weyland she had decided to go and explore the forest around her family estate but now she is lost and this is where the story starts….

 **chapter 1: the forest and the bear**

" _I wish i knew where i was going"_ thought Laura as she trudged through the forest she heard a noise behind her and turned to see a big bear standing there, it was about 8ft tall and had a bad gash along its side it turned, saw her and snarled, Laura saw this and ran she ran for what felt like hours but was only about 10 minutes her vision was getting blurry with exhaustion before she broke through the forest into a clearing and could make out a figure in the distance and yelled "HELP" as she got closer to the figure she saw that the figure was not human she saw a creature with a head with no face and a long head with a six burned into it, its body was humanoid but it has 4 arms and some tubes coming out of its back, its legs are thick with muscle and strong, and finally it has two long bony tails that ends in a sharp blade it was solid white but had streaks of green coming from the deep holes in its side. As Laura noticed this she tripped on a branch and fell and hit her head and the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes is a blade tipped tail heading straight for her.

 **XXXXX SIX'S POV XXXXX**

Six was in pain the people had shot him in his side and he can't stop the bleeding as well as the slashes on his sides from the big hairy creature it encountered and tried to kill, six was going to die soon he was sure, he knew that nothing can hold back his acidic blood but the green stuff in the labs and six does not plan on going back there, then six herd it, the noise that the creature that slashed its side coming back, six waited for the creature to come into view but to his surprise it was not the creature that was coming it was a person a really young one by the looks of it he heard it yell for help then saw it start to fall then six saw the creature behind the kid and immediately started to try and kill it by spearing it with its tails the first tail bounced off and struck the ground next to the kids head the second sail home into the bear's heart killing it. Six the turned a contemplated look onto the girl he could eat the girl but there would be no point that won't heal him enough he could eat the bear and that would heal him more but it won't heal him completely. So it was decided he will eat the bear and worry about the child later. About 10 minutes later six was done eating the bear and turned around to check on the child and saw the child was staring at him with a look of wonder and amazement which made six feel weird, then the kid started talking.

 **XXXXX Laura's POV XXXXX**

Laura woke up with a splitting headache she turned her head to the side and saw the creature that saved her walking to the bear which she noticed was dead, she saw it go to eat the bear. She watched as the creature eat the bear then turned to look at her savior and noticed the numerous wounds on it that looked like bullet holes the she saw that the creature had turned towards her and saw that it was looking at her, she saw that some of the wounds were closing on it right before her eyes " _i might as well as try to thank it"_ she thought "hello Mr. creature my name is Laura Weyland thank you for saving me" she said as she bow to it she heard it hiss she looked up at it and saw that it was falling she rushed to it and caught it unfortunately she caught it on its wounds so he burned her hands on the acidic blood. She cried as she set it down gently no matter the pain she was in. as soon as it was on the ground she dropped to the ground and looked at her hands and saw that her hands and arms had burns all along them and they hurt, she tried to remember what her mom had told her on how to treats burns then she set about treating them with the healing plants in the forest.

 **XXXXX SIX'S POV XXXXX**

This young girl is strange she looks like she is thanking him but he did not do anything to earn this thanks. Six decided he will stop her and took a step forward but his legs failed he had lost too much girl ran to help him but six new that his blood would kill the girl and tried to warn her but she couldn't understand he watched as she grabbed him and burned herself then six prepared for the pain of being droped but to his suprise he wasent dropped and the girl countinued throught the pain and set him down gently then six noticed that she was going around the clearing looking for something the he saw her turn towards him and say "ill be back dont move okay i need to find some herbs around the forest" then she turned and left leaving six to himself.

 **XXXXX LAURAS POV XXXXX**

She left the clearing with more one more look at the alien. She trudged through the forest looking for something to heal herself with when she heard a noise she looked up and saw to her confusion a black xenomorph with only two arms and one tail staring at her then it hissed and ran at her and she screamed which caught the attention of some combat robots nearby that upon seeing the xenomorph jumping towards her shot the xenomorph with a shotgun thus splattering her with more acidic blood on her arms and chest the robot then called some more over to pick her up and rush her to her father.

 **XXXXX SIX'S POV XXXXX**

Six sat there contemplating his fate, with him as weak as he is he would not be able to defend himself if any humans came to find him let alone any of the rest of his species they would kill im for sport because he was weak. Then he heard a scream " _that was laura's scream!"_ then six was off and running towards the scream to find out what happened and hid in the trees to watch as laura gets attacked and was about to intervene but didn't have to because of the combat androids that saved her then he heard voices from them so he listened "take my daughter back to the estate and have her healed the rest of you spread out and keep looking for specimen 6" six hissed quietly to himself that was the voice of his tormentor, " _wait what di laura say her name was again? Weyland? Isn't that the tormentors name? Karl Weyland? So she is his daughter. But she does not seem to know what her family does yet. This could be interesting"_

 ** _(A/N): HELLO WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY i have_** ** _recently got addicted to AvP so I'm probably going to add a couple of different stories to my profile from it so expect them coming as always read and review criticism allowed but it must be helpful flames will be fed to natsu_**


	2. the goo and suspicions raised

**CHAPTER 2:THE GOO AND SUSPICIONS AROUSED**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Aliens talking"**

"Six and laura talking mentally"

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the following things

1)avp

2)any random tidbits i throw in

I do own the storyline that comes out of my twisted imagination but nothing else

Karl Weyland was a patient and calm man...usually. But when his combat androids come back with his daughter severely injured it's safe to say that he was going to blow his top"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS INJURED BY XENOMORPH BLOOD?" "statement: the girl was in the woods and as we were trying to find specimen six we ran into another xeno that was kneeling over her about to kill her and our programing _protect laura weyland_ started so we shot the xeno but she was splattered with xeno blood" stated the combat android "so you are the reason she was hurt?" stated weyland "partially sir" "just...just get out and let me stay with my daughter i want no interruptions" "yes sir" stated the android as it left Then karl turned back to his daughter in the bed what neither karl or the android noticed was laura listing in on their conversation.

 **XXXXX LAURA'S POV XXXXX**

Laura is not usually a person to eavesdrop on others but when she woke up and heard her dad yelling she got interested and listened when she heard them mention six she knew it was the right decision so she faked being asleep and by the end she knew a bit more about her savior " _so six is a experiment from my father's lab i must find out more"_ after her dad left and she was let out of her room she snuck into her dad's office and looked around and found a file marked specimen six next to a container of green goo and she read it

 _Day one_

 _Specimen six is supposed to hatch today and we decided to hatch it with something different this time a albino panther i hope this gives good results._

 _Day 2_

 _Six has hatched and its amazing first of all six is a male xeno but the rest of the species is female second he is all white which means that the xenos use dna from their hosts to form this opens a whole new range of possibilities_

Laura decided to read further into the reports

 _Day 365_

 _It has now been one year since six hatched and the results from the experiments are great but six is supposed to go through the forced evolution process soon and so far we have not had a single survivor from that one so i'm worried that six won't survive so i'm not hoping for much_

Laura kept reading until she found a specific report that raised hope in her for six's survival

 _Day 2555_

 _It is now seven years since six hatched and we have found out something interesting six heals fast extremely fast but to do it he needs to eat a lot but we have created something from the local plantlife that can heal him and not be melted away by his blood we have named it the healing goo it's green in color and so i can refer to this later here is the recipe …_

Laura was happy and found a piece of paper that she could write on and copied the recipe word for word being careful to get it all right. Just after she finished she heard her dad's bedroom door open and she quickly put the stuff back where she found it, then hid the recipe in her pocket and left. She went into the forest to look for the plants needed.

 **XXXXX SIX'S POV XXXXX**

Six was laying down and thinking. The girl has not been back yet and for some reason he was worried then all of a sudden he was hit with a lot of emotions not his own, hope, excitement, caution, worry to list them. When they stop he sit there wondering where they came from then he hears it the girl is coming and she has a basket of stuff that leaves six wondering what's in it.

 **XXXXX LAURA'S POV XXXXX**

Laura was done picking up the herbs needed and was on her way to six when she was suddenly hit with a set of emotions that aren't hers then she heads towards six's location quicker. when she gets there she sees that he is okay and staring at her. So she starts to make the goo as six watches her curiously.

 **XXXXX SIX'S POV XXXXX**

Six watched curiously as she mixed the stuff in a small bowl wondering what she is making, then he smells it the smell of goo " _she's making the GOO!"_ thought laura whipped around towards him and stared her mouth agape, six was wondering why she did that.

 **XXXXX LAURA'S POV XXXXX**

Laura was making the goo. It was almost done when she suddenly heard a voice in her head shout in glee "she's making the GOO!" and wiped her head around and stared at six with amazement. "Did you just talk?"

 **XXXXX SIX'S POV XXXXX**

Six was surprised when he heard her say "did you just talk? And he thought " _what does she mean did i just talk she hasn't understood me since she got here...wait_ can you hear me?" asked six "yes i can hear you"

 **XXXXX END CHAPTER 2 XXXXX**

 **REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
